Timeline (Cruenta Humanitas)
This is timeline of major events that occurred between 2019 and 2195 (current date) =XXI century= 2019 The UN designates the Demilitarized Zone in Yemen, controlled and managed directly by the UN, with Saudi Arabia as a platform. Derived from social collapse and anarchy, caused by the depletion of oil and water in the Yemeni territory. 2020 Oil price raises up to $172 per barrel. The Aral Sea disappears from the map 2021 Persian-Israeli War, also known as Gulf War III. The conflict is composed of air strikes and only lasts five months. No nuclear warhead is detonated. Spurred by the USA to pressure Iran to liberalize its oil wells due to the pressure of world's oil demand. 2022 Civil War in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan stemming, inter alia, displacement of thousands and economic crisis caused by the irreversible desertification of the region. 2023 Social instability in Central Asia spans Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. It is called as Turk Spring by western media. 2024 Russia intervenes in Central Asia with approval of the UN Security Council. Borneo’s rainforests have been wiped from the map. Petabyte devices are mainstream 2025 -The biggest refugee crisis in world history takes lace in Bangladesh; after 4 months of heavy rain, hurricanes and overflow of the Ganges, thousands of hectares of habitable land are destroyed and displaces 40 million people. Humanitarian aid from 40 countries isn't enough, 1.2 million dies in the course; China and India absorbs the most of the refugees. India and Bangladesh signs the Ganges Treaty, paving the way to form the Indian Federation. -After direct military intervention by Russia, Kazakh, Kyrgyz Uzbek, Turkmen and Tajik governments propose reintegration into the Russian Federation provided that the degree of autonomy is considerable, inter alia, direct command of military units and fiscal autonomy. 2026 -Black rhino goes extinct in the wild. Vertical farms are commonplace. -Nigeria is now the biggest African economy. -Railguns enter service in USA and Chinese navy vessels. 2027 The Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China transform the Shanghai Cooperation Organization in the Tashkent Treaty Organization, a military and economic alliance. Later that same year, Belarus declared itself an OTT observer. The OTT was born as a strategy to eliminate China's dependence on energy resources from the Middle East and diminish the Chinese dependency on the Strait of Malacca; providing it with the oil and gas from the Russian Federation (especially Central Asia: Turkmenistan) which has an energy surplus. 2028 -The first Maglev intercity line is opened in Japan: the Tokyo-Nagoya line achieves 612 km/h (380 mph). The segment Nagoya Osaka is opened the next year. -The BRICs overtake the G7 combined GDPs 2029 -Human-like AI is becoming a reality. The first of this kind is developed in Tokyo University, it's called Yurei. It's mental capacity is that of a 2 years toddler. -World temperature is now 1ºC higher. 2030 -China overtakes the U.S. as world's richest nation. That same year it exceeds it in military spending. China is given the Superpower title. The US still retains its super power status; but it is no longer the only country holding such influence. -World population reaches 8 billion. -Bioengineering can now replace virtually any limb or organ for human patients. 2031 -India is now the mot populated country in the world with 1.5 billion people (China has 1.49 billion). -This year, electric and hybrid cars counts for 60% of the market, this derivated to the rising oil prices in the latest years. Oil barrel reaches $270. -AI-Brain merges are now mainstream with the help of nanotechnology. Memory and IQ increases are the most popular treatments. 2032 -USA military bases in central Asia are decommissioned (except for those in Afghanistan) due to Russian and Chinese pressures. -The 7 billion euro program for Thailand's water barriers (specially Bangkok) begins to be build after a decade of continuing flooding. -Less than one third of Nigerian forests remains despite 2020's efforts to save them. 2033 -First manned mission to mars achieved by NASA. The first man to step on Mars is Patrick Rodriguez. -The first hypersonic commercial flight. New York-Shanghai flight achieved in 2:20. -Central Asia is crisis. The well know "Central Asian Collapse" is underway. Most fertile fields deteriorate irreversibly. The introduction of genetically modified plants can hardly keep reducing agricultural production -19%, may have been up to -44%. 2035 -Memory storage is mainstream technology. -NATO and the TTO signed the Nuclear Disarmament Agreement for Peace (NDAP), agreeing to reduce their nuclear capabilities within 1,000 tactical warheads by country (U.S., Russia and China). -African elephant go extinct in the wild. 2036 -Self-driving vehicles are widespread. -Despite de Central Asian Collapse Russia and Canada become food superpowers, together producing almost 37% of food in the world. Global warming lengthened the Russian summer and improved the capacity in its farming lads. -In-vitro meat is a rapidly growing industry. 2037 -Beijing-Shanghai, Shanghai-Guangzhou and Beijing Guangzhou mag-lev lines are inaugurated. 2040 -The first fusion power plant is inaugurated in southern China with an installed capacity of 31.4 GW. Three others are in construction in China, 2 in North America, 1 in India and 2 in Europe. . -Global population reaches 9 billion. 2041 Middle east enter in decline. Crude oil, an essential driver of the world economy, has been undergoing major falls in production. Following years of disruption and a race to avert catastrophe, viable alternatives for humanity's energy needs have thankfully become a realistic prospect. Algae biofuel is leading the way. Solar, wind and other forms of renewable energy have also borne fruit. With nanotechnology being applied to panels and other surfaces, together with falling costs, solar energy has seen exponential uptake. Only countries like Arabia Saudi, the UAE, Qatar and Bahrein can overcome this crisis transforming their economies. 2042 -''Superintendents type AI'' of Shanghai (by Huawei), New York and Tokyo (by IBM) are put online. Hundreds of cities will follow in the coming years. -China establish the first permanent settlement on the Moon: Tiangog-Yi. It is administered by an AI to extract He-3 for fusion reactors on earth, gives China the edge over the resource. Additionally there is a group of 10 scientists stationed there. -Less than two-thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing. 2044 -The USA and the EU establish their own moon mining installations. -Rexium is discovered in a mining operation to extract He-3 on the moon, it is determined that, although rare on Earth, is abundant in the asteroid belt and the moons of the gas giants. Fires a "new industrial revolution". -Global average temperatures have risen by 2°C. -Orbital solar power is commercially feasible. 2045 -Unmanned Aerial Fighters and Bombers compose the main body of armed forces, surpassing human pilots 3 to 1. 2047-2048 World War III 2049 "Crisis of the Dragon, the Bear and the eagle". Economic instability in Russia, China and the U.S. in the after war drags the world into an economic crisis. 2051 "Second Chinese Revolution". Is not a revolutionary movement but reformatory. Political and social instability in China. Widespread unrest by the results of war and following crisis. The PRC is reorganized into the Chinese Federation. Increase in the autonomy of the territories and the government is decentralized. 2052 UN Presidium is founded. 2054 Eden Project is started as an initiative from the UN Presidium to preserve the richness of the Earth in a gene bank for the future generations to regenerate the planets lost ecosystems when the technology is available. 2132 Alien life is discovered in Zelenovaty by the Yuri Gagarin exploration probe. 2156 Contact is made with the Ki'sa, the first alien civilization that mankind has made contact with. They were discovered by the probe UNS Colombus whose original purpose was to determine possible terraformation and colonization of their home planet:Epsilon Eridani beta. No contact was stablished until 2157, though. Category:Cruenta Humanitas